


The King, The Fairy and The Ice Crown

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But also lots of love, Fairy Yuri, Guard Leo, Kids pls don't go to the haunted forest, King JJ, M/M, There's a lot of nonsense here, alternative universe, guard otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, there was a haunted forest. The human who entered had to leave in the company of a fairy to prevent the curse and have the possibility of ask for a single and unique wish...Of course, it sounded like a trap, so not many fell into it, but there were some brave humans, or perhaps too stupid and lacking common sense who entered the forest with some ambition, hoping for the best.





	The King, The Fairy and The Ice Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Urutani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urutani/gifts).



> Merry X-mas!!!!!! Hope everyone who reads this have happy holidays and a happy New Year!

Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, in a very distant kingdom, there was an enchanted forest. The forest, which seemed normal, was actually haunted, and all of those who had the bad luck to get lost inside ended up with a curse. Many of them didn’t believe it until it was too late, but there was a way out of the forest, that's what the legends told. The human who entered had to take one of the fairies of the forest to ask for a single and unique desire. And the fact of leaving in the company of a fairy, would prevent the curse and also ensured that the dreamed wish was fulfilled.

 

Of course, it sounded like a trap, so not many fell into it, but there were some brave humans, or perhaps too stupid and lacking common sense who entered the forest with some ambition, and if the wish they had was pure and strong enough, then, they had a chance to find the fairies.

 

* * *

  
He could hardly open his eyes. The light was too bright that morning. His body felt light and he ended up yawning without being able to avoid it. A few seconds later, he began to worry. As he blinked he noticed he was no longer inside of the great forest, instead there was a set of wooden bars surrounding him. A cage? He stood up quickly, not noticing that the space was reduced so he earned a painful hit of his head against the wooden roof. What kind of joke was this?!

 

“What the hell? Let me get out of here!” He shouted and began to hit the wooden bars in a futile attempt to break them.

 

A shadow fell on what was enclosing him and with fear he saw a face appear. It was ... too big. And common sense told him he was in danger.

 

“Hey...Quiet. Do not hurt yourself" said that giant head, with a big mane of brown hair, which smiled at him in a way that made him look terrifying.

“Who the hell are you?! Get me out of here now!!” he demanded without showing the fear he felt.

“I’m sorry. We can’t set you free until we arrive with His Majesty" another unknown and low-pitched voice explained.

 

The young man locked up moved from his position to be able to see between the bars that were bigger than his hands, and on the other side of his view, one of those humans was riding on a horse and looked at him with a serious expression but not terrifying. He decided that he liked that one, more than the other with a ridiculous smile so he kept hitting the bars with his hands and feet to the point of exhaustion, this time directed to the area where the serious human was. From time to time he looked at him without changing the expression on his face.

 

“If you want me to grant a wish, you two are idiots. You're going to waste your time with me!” He shouted, already tired from that useless fight, sitting with little to no strength against the bars while he sighed, swearing.

.

“We are sure that you will finally decide to grant the king's wish. After that, you will be free" explained the man with a disturbing smile.

 

The blond fairy looked at him with displeasure and simply crossed his arms and legs. Feeling the same shudder he felt whenever he left the forest which was his home. And before he could ask where exactly they were going, or where that supposed king was, fatigue overcame him and he fell asleep.

 

When he opened his eyes, his wooden cage had been replaced by a metal cage. He shouted loudly, though he knew that no one would be smart enough to let him out. The sound of a laugh alarmed him, and when he turned to see, he found big eyes that seemed to be blue, that turned his stomach aching. The man separated from the cage just to show himself, and the fairy retreated to the bars on the opposite side, unable to accept that he was scared.

 

“Good morning, dear miss fairy. I’m King Leroy II, Jean-Jacques, although I prefer to be called King JJ" the stranger introduced himself, winking with one of those long-lashed eyes.

“Miss? Are you an idiot? I am a boy!” He claimed his rights without meditating.

“Ohh ... I understand, you're uhm ... A male fairy? Anyway, I hope you'll be able to fulfill the same wishes as the fairy ladies” The other's laughter bothered him so he just looked at him angrily.

“I do not intend to grant any of your wishes, get me out of here!”

“Ohh ... What fierceness. My men worked hard for you. And I really need you to fulfill my wish. Let's try to get along”

 

The king extended his hand, putting the tip of a finger between the metal. And the only thing he received as a reward was a hard bite, but he took it with humor.

 

“Hey! Easy tiger” JJ said smiling.

“I'm not a tiger!” claimed the smaller one spitting.

“Yes, yes ... Well ... But you have to tell me your name”

 

That took the little being by surprise. Stranded, he approached the other edge of the cage to look at the man who was sitting on the floor to talk to him. That was weird. Maybe he was one of those kings who couldn’t walk.

 

“Yuri …” responded when he gave up trying to find an excuse to not reveal his name.

“Yuri ... Mhm ... Simple but beautiful. Perfect“ the King commented.

“Hey, really, I will not grant any wish. Humans believe that kidnapping fairies for their selfish desires is fine. And I am NOT anyone's toy!” He kicked the bars again, but this time his foot was sore.

“Kidnap? Do I have to talk to Leo and Otabek? I told them they had to be nice” murmured Jean-Jacques worriedly.

“Don’t you see I’m in a cage?! That's kidnapping!!” Yuri yelled indignantly.

“Oh ... But ... That's because if I let you go, you'll want to run away. If I let you run, they will refuse to help me again …” explained the king with his head down.

“Again? How many fairies have you let escape?!”

 

The nervous laughter of the human surprised him. Was he really a king? Because he didn’t look like one. With a sigh he leaned against the bars and looked at him with annoyance.

 

“If you let me out, I'll fulfill your wish” Yuri said at the end.

“Really? Oh you are the kindest fairy in the world!”

 

The human seemed to fall for his trick as he pulled out a key that caused the lid of his cage to come loose. Yuri prepared to fly, but instead found that a large hand took hold of his body and writhed in it, he started screaming while the king carried it close to his face, still smiling at him.

 

“You are the kindest and most beautiful fairy ... But you are not the first of your kind to tell me the same thing” the man assured him as he strengthened his grip.

“Don't hold me like that!! Let go!” The fairy screamed in fear his wings would be damaged by holding him like that.

“Oh ... Sorry, Fairy Yuri” the king apologized, adding his other hand to create a larger space in that improvised cage.

“Pffft ... Only Yuri” he growled before biting his skin.

 

His teeth were small but he had applied pressure, sure it hurt in a good way, he expected some reaction but only saw JJ squeezing his lips without releasing the grip, and he continued to bury his teeth until a bit of blood came out.

 

“Your Majesty!” a strong footsteps interrupted them and the serious man of hours before took him with a gloved hand and put it back in the cage.

“Ouuuch ... It hurts ... He bites very hard” the king snorted at last, looking at his hand.

“I told you not to take him with bare hands. Let's wash the wound” the guard pointed out, checking the damage.

“But Otabek! I haven’t tell him my wish!” claimed the king.

“I already told you that you are an idiot if you think I will fulfill your wish!” Yuri exclaimed, still enraged by his failed attempt to escape.

“The king wants an ice crown. That is all. One that doesn’t melt, please” the man in the armor specified without much fuss.

“Hey? A crown… Of ice? Is he insane?!”

 

The men started muttering things and finally left him there while he thought about the ridiculous request. Of course he wasn’t going to grant him an ice crown. It was a waste of magic! If he had metal to make him a cage, why didn’t he use some of that material for his giant head? Even gold! All the kingdoms had gold. Why not to try that?

 

But the days passed and every time Yuri decided to ask him, why he wanted a crown of such useless material, the king refused to answer and changed the subject. Sometimes he talked with him about his family, about what was left of it. Other times of his people. He also showed him the crowns that were made for him to last a few hours, but the craftsmen of the town were not able to make the ice work for long enough, always melting on his head every crown they made him.

 

Yuri accepted the craziness of that man shortly afterwards. He wasn’t normal. Not when he saw, for example, that they carried some chests full of gold from the castle, to an unknown place. If they had fused that would surely be useful for a crown and other ornaments. But he was a strange king who seemed to use only cheap materials.

 

“You know you could even wish for a gold crown, right?” Yuri asked one day, tired of fighting against those bars and eating pieces of fruit that he could barely hold in his small hands.

“No ... Everything but gold” replied Jean-Jacques, eating fruit too and smiling shortly afterwards. Tomorrow I will show you the town, you will love it”

“Insane…”

 

The discussion didn’t lead to anything so no more was added. That night, he had already lost count of the days since his abduction. A shadow approached his cage and covered it with something dark before starting to move it. He screamed and shouted, even called that foolish king, knowing that by his personality, he would save him, but nobody heard him.

 

“You stopped screaming? I will not hurt you” explained a voice he knew.

“Otabek? Where are you taking me?!” Yuri asked to the guard, as he removed that dark cloth from him.

“I want you to see something the king is not going to show you. But I'm not going to set you free”

 

Yuri, calmer but equally worried, sat on the edge of the cage waiting to be carried while he was being held aimlessly. When he saw that they were coming to a place that looked like the entrance to a cave, his natural light began to shine. It was strange, his light between yellow and green served as a luminary, so he settled into the cage while they walked there until they reached a strange and rough room.

 

Inside, when Otabek finally lit the lanterns with fire, he found a place that shone with a pure golden color. Boxes and barrels filled with gold! The vision was incredible because he had thought it was a strangely poor kingdom, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

 

“The food begins to be scarce in the town, so the King decided to buy it. The problem is that the neighboring kingdoms only accept the finest gold, so after the reserves were empty, he decided to use the gold of the castle…” explained the guard as he approached one of the barrels that had not yet been treated and took what seemed to be a fine fork “The queen mother was devastated, but she understood. The people had food at last, but this will not last forever”

“Why don’t you ask for gold then? Is a crown going to save you all?”

“No ... Not the crown. But at least it will help the people to trust that their king will find a solution before it’s too late”

 

Yuri looked at the guard and then at the place. A big sigh came out of his small mouth. He had refused to grant wishes for years, it was not the first time that deluded people believed they could trick him with sad stories. But for some reason and from what he had seen those days, he knew well that these people didn’t try to deceive him. And although it wasn’t the right wish, at least they had good intentions.

 

“Mhm ... I see ... Let me out” the fairy demanded.

“I can’t’” the guard quickly refused.

“Let me go, now. Ask for the wish and I will grant it” Yuri explained without hesitation.

“Eeh? I can’t do that" Otabek denied again.

“Ask for it!! I’m telling you!” The fairy screamed, already tired from this waste of time.

“I see now you’ve became friends… That’s wonderful news!” a third voice joined them.

 

And from among the shadows, the king appeared with one of his colorful pajamas.

 

“Your Majesty?! I… I’m so sorry!” The guard looked down, kneeling.

“Calm Otabek... I know you were trying to do something good” the elder assured him as he gently pressed his shoulder.

“I'm sorry…” he continued apologizing in a whisper.

 

Yuri looked at them bored to death and then hit the bars that kept him away from his freedom.

 

“Hey, I already told him that I will grant you the wish. But you have to ask for the right one. Let me out right now”

“You're telling the truth? You promise?”

“I promise...”

 

Jean-Jacques nodded and pulled the lid off the cage. Yuri went flying in a small circle to stretch his wings and then approached right in front of that strange king.

 

“What do you want human?” The fairy said crossing his arms.

“I want ... I want my people not to be hungry again... And of course, my ice crown!” the king laughed and waited.

“I can only grant one wish. But I'm sure you will not need that absurd crown afterwards... Hands in front”

 

The fairy approached and put his small hands, one on each side, holding the fingers of the King who looked at him surprised. In his mind he murmured the right words and his small body began to shine stronger and stronger, with a blinding light, as the earth began to tremble. The magic was strong, anyone could tell, and with the final bang, all the lights went out, leaving them in the dark.

 

“Yuri? Otabek?” JJ began to call, now that he did not feel the fairy's little hands on his fingers.

“Your Majesty?” Otabek asked, coughing over the dust that had raised that strange rumble and tremor.

 

When he managed to light the lanterns again, they discovered that the room they were in now had a kind of remarkable entrance at the end that wasn’t there before, leading to some unknown place. Otabek nodded taking the first step to go exploring, but his foot stumbled with something and both men looked at the floor. There, in front of them, was no longer the fairy they had met, but a young man with hair as blond as the creature's and with absolutely no clothes on.

 

“Yuuuuuri?!” both asked in awe.

“Ahhhh... My head. Why the hell do you scream so early?” The young man growled now in a really low voice.

“Are you... Are you human?” The king asked taking off one of his clothes to cover the boy who was lying there.

“Humn... Idiot King? I think... I don’t remember well... I think I had forgotten that I was one” he huffed, feeling the pain go through his body as if he had exercised a lot.

 

JJ laughed and hugged him without hesitation, making him feel uncomfortable. Otabek on the other hand moved to the place he planned to explore and seeing what was inside, he returned running, almost breathless at the end in surprise.

 

“Your Majesty… It seems... We have... We have a goldmine!” Said the guard, smiling for the first time.

“What?! Seriously?! Oh, for heaven's sake!” The embrace in which he had the newly discovered young man tightened his grip.

“Hey ... Don’t hold me like that!!” Yuri said, looking at him with annoyance “Did you think I was going to grant you an useless desire?”

“You have saved us all! You're the best!! I-I do not know how to pay you” JJ answered with an excited look as he hugged him tightly.

“I know, I know. Now let me go” he asked, not wanting to keep seeing those eyes so closely.

“That’s it! Let's get married!! That’s the best solution!!”

 

Yuri didn’t grasp at the beginning the meaning of those words. Only when he saw that royal mouth too close to his, he did understand, beginning to scream and writhe, closing his eyes as he tried to push his face away.

 

“Eeeeeh?! Are you an idiot?! I DO NOT plan to marry you!!

 

...

 

Sweating, scared and disoriented, he woke up. He looked around feeling his throat burn, probably from his own screams, and he found himself in the middle of a large bed but in a room that didn’t look like the castle at all. What the hell? A few steps caught his attention and he found the half-dressed body of Jean-Jacques Leroy. What made him carve his eyes, still not understanding.

 

“Hey ... Mon cher, look at your hand. You should stop dreaming that you reject me, please?” the man asked with a half smile as he drank from a glass of water.

 

Yuri looked at his finger and found a white gold ring. When he understood what had just happened, he blushed violently. That's why he didn’t have to fall asleep so late.

 

“Uffff... Idiot... In the dream that I had you were completely annoying, idiot and stalker” he huffed as he extended his hands to call him.

“In real life, am I not?” The other skater asked as he sat on the side of the bed that was closest to the Russian.

“Mhm…” Yuri looked at him with the embarrassment still marked on his face, but shook his head “No, you are not. And I'm not going to marry you, idiot”

“Uhm... Mr. Leroy-Plisetsky, don’t you think it's a bit late for that?” He asked, trying to feign seriousness as he showed him his own hand where a similar ring glowed, one that they had obtained a few weeks ago.

“Maybe you're a bit of an idiot…” Yuri said as he climbed onto his lap.

“Do you believe?” JJ asked and smiled broadly before squeezing him in his arms.

“Yes... Would you be able to lock me in a cage?” The younger asked as he settled down, looking at him with a frown.

“Yuri-chan... What kind of dream did you have?”

“One very... Very you…”

 

Before the Canadian decided to ask what he meant, Yuri pulled him on his own to kiss him directly on the lips. He hated when his subconscious decided to make him dream such weird things, but at least, now he could wake up with the one who had filled his dreams for years in the most unlikely ways.

 

“Mhm ... Jean ... Did I tell you that as a King you would be a disaster?”

“Yuuuri! I am ALREADY a King!”

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up longer that I expected. But I tried to fulfill the wishes of my secret receiver!! Hope you like it!  
> It was made with a rush of love for this ship <3 And Pliroy has always a part of my heart. 
> 
> Thanks to QueenOfAshes for helping me with the English part.
> 
> I will post the original mirror in Spanish later!


End file.
